khfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku
Riku Cloaked Form.jpeg|Riku, while wearing his Organization cloak. This is the form he takes throughout most of Kingdom Hearts: For True Story, and it is also the form he has when he fights Roxas in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Riku-Ansem Form.jpeg|Riku-Ansem, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II. This form is taken whenever Riku either gives his heart into the darkness of Ansem that resides within him, or whenever Riku simply removes his blindfold in his cloaked form. Riku takes this form in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story to stop Anti-Sora, Anti-Roxas, and the Riku-Replica. Riku Normal.jpeg|Riku in his normal form, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Riku takes this form in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story after Roxas dies and the darkness of Organization XIII finally subsides. Riku is an emo, who has admitted to taking steroids. Fanfics Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Riku is present in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story as a minor character, yet also as an important staple to the plot. He is first seen in Chapter One knocked out, having lost to Roxas previously. In the later chapters, he is unconscious and unresponsive until he wakes up again in Chapter Three. Riku and DiZ witness Namine's desertion of their plans because of their selfishness, but Riku doesn't pursue. Riku then is seen in Chapter 8 (appropriately titled "Riku's Return") conversing with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, the King, and Namine about the Riku-Replica that just attacked Roxas. In Chapter 9, Riku decides to storm the Heartless Castle in Hollow Bastion's Great Maw, wanting to eliminate the revived Maleficent and her Heartless group so they wouldn't get in the way. While beginning his assault, he is attacked by Neoshadows, but he easily dispatches them. Unknown to him, Sin Juxt, Elinx, Phosnext, and Cxnik were watching him under the Organization's orders. Riku, near the end of Chapter 9, finally comes across Maleficent and her gang inside the main hall of the castle. After claiming the Heartless group revived the deadly Riku-Replica, Riku attacks them; however, both Sin Juxt and Elinx have followed, and they are both watching Riku for information about Roxas's location. In Chapter 11, Riku is briefly shown having difficulty fighting Maleficent in her Dragon-Form, although he is holding out pretty well. In Chapter 12, Riku is still fighting Maleficent in her Dragon-Form while her group (Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Hades, etc.), until Xigbar interrupted the fight by shooting a hailstorm of energy bullets down upon them both. The entire Organization (sans Roxas, Xion, and Cxnik) appear on a ledge overlooking the entire room, surprising everyone there. While the Organization and Maleficent's group began to fight, Riku tried to sneak out of there, but was stopped by Sin Juxt and Elinx. However, Riku is saved from impending doom by a transformed Roxas, who had gained a newfound power over the course of time the two were seperated. Namine told Riku to take off his blindfold for a moment, and Riku (although hesitant) did so and turned into Riku-Ansem for a bit in order to see what was truly happening. Whenever he saw the events that unfolded next, however, it struck him down mentally and scared him; Roxas, now powered up, charged in and single-handedly defeated the Organization out of rage. Riku is being tended to by Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith while this occured, although he couldn't stop gaping at Roxas's power. In Chapter 13, Riku tries to prevent Roxas from killing the comatose Sora out of rage; he was easily knocked aside within seconds. Riku got up after Axel's death by Roxas's hands and tried to stop him, but Lexaeus stopped Riku and knocked him out before Riku could say anything. Riku, at the end of the chapter, was almost killed by the Riku-Replica, until he rolled out of the way and turning into Riku-Ansem permanently to defeat the Riku-Replica. In Chapter 14, Riku-Ansem and Cxnik were both fighting against Anti-Sora, Anti-Roxas, and the Riku-Replica in the Pod Room. Near the end of the chapter, Riku-Ansem charges and tries to kill Riku-Replica and Anti-Sora, whom are both fleeing to The World That Never Was via Dark Portal. In Chapter 15, Riku-Ansem is involved in a large brawl within the Heartless group, Anti-Sora, Anti-Roxas, Riku-Replica, and the remaining Organization members, whom have divided up into two different halves: one loyal to Marluxia's secession, and one loyal to the original Organization. In Chapter 16, thanks to Roxas freeing Kingdom Hearts, the entire fight comes to a halt due to Kingdom Hearts disappearing. Riku-Ansem sees this, but soon Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas begin laughing evilly. While Roxas, DiZ, the King, and Aqua run down the Organization's emptied castle to the Memory's Skyscraper where everyone else is at, Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas begin revealng their true intentions all along as Kingdom Hearts begins to form around the Memory's Skyscraper in a sort of halo of hearts. Riku-Ansem then witnesses the transformation of Namine into her powered-up form, in which she begins to attack everyone using the Unversed, while Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas fuse together to make Vanitas reborn. For the next couple of chapters, Riku-Ansem is fighting alongside everyone, trying to kill off the Unversed, albeit unsuccessfully. At the end of the rampage of the Unversed, only Riku-Ansem, Aqua, DiZ, Vanitas, Namine, Roxas, Sora (still comatose), Xigbar, and Zexion remained alive. The darkness inside Riku is soon absorbed by Vanitas to become even more powerful, leaving Riku in his normal state; Riku is again knocked unconscious. Riku, near Chapter 21s climax, helps out Ventus-Roxas, Aqua, the King, and Zexion in the final battle against Namine's ultimate form. Riku is shown in the beginning of Chapter 22 having fun with Kairi and a reawakened Sora, with the others watching happy (minus Ventus-Roxas.) Riku's final appearance in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story is when the entire adventure is revealed to have been just a quick thought in Roxas's head during his and Riku's canon battle in Kingdom Hearts. This time around, however, Riku beats Roxas, thereby setting the stage for Kingdom Hearts II. Heroes From An Old World Riku is briefly mentioned in one of the chapters whenever The Scourge found an old tome about the Keyblade Wielders while he was researching Master Xehanort and the Lingering Sentiment. Sonic Chronicles series Sonic Chronicles: Wrenched Into Oblivion Riku is mentioned in Chapter One's opening title sequence during the subtle references to events in the story, in lieu of the song "Seven Rings In Hand." Riku's first appearance is in Chapter 4, albeit in flashback form, as Axel and Roxas explained to Ratchet, Clank, Sasha, Merc, Greene, and Angela about Organization XIII and the Keyblade Wielders. Riku appeared again in Chapter 7, having approached Shadow the Hedgehog due to his mention of Sai"X. Shadow and Riku then got into a fight because of misinterpreted words, which carried over into Chapter 8, and was only stopped by Sai"X's sudden arrival. After Shadow beat Sai"X with a Chaos Blast, Riku soon fought against Merc and Greene, due to more misintrepreted dialouge. Riku eventually teamed up with Merc, Greene, and Shadow, and the four of them headed out to Red Mountain to find the Organization's Dragoon Ship, which had crash-landed somewhere around the area. Riku and the gang soon fought against Xaldin and Luxord, winning after a difficult battle. However, the group was then ambushed by more Nobodies. Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Heroes